Online
by Winter02
Summary: Karena untuk pasangan LDR, jam online kekasih adalah hal yang lebih penting dari segalanya. HUNHAN/ YAOI/BL/ONESHOOT/DLDR


**ONLINE**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun – Luhan

Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate : T

::

:

:

Karena untuk pasangan LDR, jam online kekasih adalah hal yang lebih penting dari segalanya.

:

:

01.19 a.m – Seoul

Matanya masih terpejam, tapi ingatan untuk online bersama dari sang kekasih manja terus terngiang di otaknya. Membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Tangannya meraba-raba di sekitar kasurnya, dan begitu benda mungil yang akan membantu dia dan si kesayangan memadu kasih didapatkan, matanya langsung terbuka, meskipun belum sempurna.

[Maaf aku baru bangun, sayang.]

"Hoaamm.."

Selesai mengirim pesan, Sehun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang menguap sangat lebar.

Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk di akun sosial medianya membuat senyumnya mulai berkembang.

[Kau lama. Aku mau tidur saja tadinya kalau kau tidak bangun juga.]

Dengan menumpukan berat pada kedua tangannya, Oh Sehun, si pemilik kamar ini, merubah posisinya. Sekarang dia sudah duduk dan bersandar pada bed head. Tangannya dengan cekatan membalas pesan dari sang kekasih.

[Maaf sayangku. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bangun. Kau sedang apa?]

.

.

Sementara itu, di jarak ribuan kilometer jauhnya, di sebuah kamar dengan desain minimalis namun tampak mewah, tampak seorang pria cantik tengah memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna pink (Ini oleh-oleh dari sang kekasih omong-omong, bukan dia yang meminta untuk dibelikan) sambil mengetik sesuatu di handphone miliknya.

[Aku sedang menonton Goblin, ceritanya sedang seru sekali. Kau sudah menontonnya, Hunnie?]

Selesai mengirim pesan, fokus matanya kembali kepada layar di depannya. Sesekali dia akan tersenyum saat adegannya menampilkan sang malaikat maut yang menurutnya sangat seksi dan tampan. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga kekasihnya tidak tahu dia memuji pria lain seperti ini.

Notifikasi pesan masuk di Weibo membuat perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan. Tangannya membuka kunci layar handphonenya sambil matanya sesekali masih mencuri pandang ke arah televisi.

[Tidak, aku sibuk sayang. Kalau pun ada waktu luang, lebih baik aku tidur atau meneleponmu.]

Bibir mungilnya langsung bergumam sesuatu tidak jelas, sambil tangannya dengan cepat mengetikkan balasan.

[Kau fikir aku tidak sibuk?!]

Begitu pesan terkirim, dia kembali fokus dengan pria tampan lainnya di layar kaca.

.

.

Sehun baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil air dingin saat notifikasi pesan sudah kembali hadir di layar handphonenya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum membaca balasan pesan sang kekasih yang bernada marah tapi manja tersebut.

[Kalau sudah tahu dirimu sibuk, untuk apa menonton drama terus? Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk tidur. Jadi kau tidak selalu mengantuk dan bisa mengurangi konsumsi kopimu.]

Tangan kanannya meraih remote televisi begitu selesai menekan tombol 'kirim' di handphonenya.

Matanya menatap bosan pada tayangan televisi yang ada di depannya yang menampilkan girlband –rekan seprofesinya– yang sedang menari dengan begitu semangat. Cantik sih, tapi sayang, Sehun tidak suka buah melon.

Akhirnya Sehun menjatuhan pilihannya pada sebuah channel yang menayangkan sebuah film Hollywood, entah apa judulnya. Tapi yang pasti film dengan genre action ini lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada tayangan di channel lainnya.

Notifikasi pesan masuk lagi, Sehun memberikan atensi penuh kepada benda mungil yang berada di genggamannya itu.

[Aku tidak selalu mengantuk! Mataku memang tampak seperti itu, Sehunnie! Dan kopi adalah belahan jiwaku, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk hidup tanpanya. Oh iya, satu lagi! Drama ini sangat seru dan pemainnya tampan-tampan, terutama Lee Dong Wook sunbae, dia begitu mengagumkan! Jadi sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Hehe.]

Sehun mendengus saat membaca balasan dari Luhannya. Ingat, Luhannya, yang artinya adalah Luhan itu miliknya, kekasihnya! Yang artinya juga, Sehun tidak suka kalau Luhan memuji-muji pria lain selain dirinya.

Jiwa posesif Sehun bangkit. Sehun benci Luhan yang dalam mode fanboying ini.

[Tampan ya, hm.]

Sehun melemparkan handphone tidak berdosa itu ke kasur, lalu beranjak ke dapur lagi, meninggalkan adegan tembak-menembak di televisinya. Dia butuh minum air dingin. Lagi.

.

.

Luhan masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri ke arah televisi, saat tangannya membuka pesan dari kekasih berondongnya itu.

' _Apa ini?'_ batin Luhan.

[Sehunnie... Kau, marah?]

Fokus Luhan sekarang terbagi, antara tampannya Lee Dong Wook sunbae dan handphonenya yang tidak juga menunjukkan adanya balasan pesan dari sang kekasih.

Memilih untuk mematikan televisinya (Goblin masih bisa menunggu, Luhan sudah mendownloadnya sampai episode minggu lalu) Luhan yang gusar lalu meraih handphonenya dan menekan tombol cepat nomor 1, yang akan langsung menghubungkannya dengan sang kekasih nun jauh di sana.

Sambil menggigiti kuku jari tangan kanannya, Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Tepat ketika Luhan akan mematikan sambungan tersebut karena tidak diangkat juga, sebuah suara yang agak berat –dan agak cadel– menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

Dan, senyum Luhan pun langsung berkembang.

.

.

Sehun meminum banyak-banyak air dingin yang dia temukan, sudah hampir satu botol ukuran 600 ml sepertinya. Cookies yang dia temukan di toples kecil –disembunyikan di sudut kulkas, sepertinya punya Minseok hyung– pun menjadi sasaran kekesalannya. Dia tidak peduli jika esok pagi akan ada salah satu dari hyung-hyungnya yang berteriak murka karena cookiesnya habis dia makan. Dia maknae, dan maknae selalu menang. Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkannya kala mengingat betapa hyung-hyungnya sangat menuruti segala keinginannya.

Sehun sedang membuka pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar handphonenya berseru nyaring, menandakan adanya orang yang berusaha meneleponnya di hari yang sangat pagi ini.

' _Siapa sih?'_

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega karena yang terpampang di layar handphonenya adalah foto sang kekasih yang sedang berpose cute, bukan nomor telepon tidak di kenal para sasaeng.

Tangannya langsung dengan cepat menggeser layarnya ke kanan sebelum sambungan itu terputus.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Sehunnie?"

"Hmm. Wae?"

"Kenapa tidak balas pesanku?"

Sehun naik kembali ke kasurnya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dia kembali bersandar pada bead head dengan kaki jenjangnya yang terjulur sempurna ke depan.

"Sedang minum air dingin tadi."

Tangan kirinya meraih remote di ujung kasur, dan mengurangi volumenya, bahkan sampai film yang dia tonton tanpa suara sama sekali. Tidak apa lah, yang penting dia bisa mendengar suara Luhan, itu lebih penting.

"Kenapa minum air dingin di udara yang seperti ini? Nanti kau bisa flu, Hunnie."

"Hatiku sedang panas, jadi aku butuh yang dingin-dingin."

"Hati Hunnie.. kenapa?"

.

.

Luhan menjeda suaranya saat mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya agak sedikit berbeda, sedikit lebih ketus sepertinya?

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hunnie, marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak tahu untuk apa menelepon? Lanjutkan saja kencanmu dengan Lee Dong Wook sunbae."

"Kencanku dengan? Astaga, Sehunnie.. Hahaha." Luhan tertawa dengan lantang sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya, hingga mengagetkan kucing gendut berwarna abu-abu yang sedang tertidur di ujung kasurnya.

"..."

"Hahahaha. Kau cemburu rupanya. Ya Tuhan."

"..."

Suara kekasihnya menghilang, dan Luhan tahu dia dalam masalah.

Suara tawanya dia tahan, dan dia berdeham kecil sebelum kembali menyapa kekasih pencemburunya itu.

"Hunnie, aku minta maaf.."

"Bolehkah aku membalas sapaan atau pesan para sunbae dan hoobae yang cantik-cantik itu, Lu?"

"SEHUNNIE!"

Luhan langsung bangkit dari kasur dan menhentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Kenapa sih Sehun selalu mengancamnya seperti itu?! Mentang – mentang dia tampan apa, jadi bisa seenaknya pada Luhan?! Heol, jangan salah, Luhan juga tidak kalah tampan, meskipun lebih banyak pria – pria berstatus dominan yang sekarang sering mendekatinya.

"Kenapa? Kan hanya membalas sapaan mereka?"

Luhan tahu, Sehun yang sedang cemburu adalah Sehun yang akan membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Hiks.."

.

.

Sehun hampir tersedak air dingin yang sedang dia minum, saat mendengar suara isakan kecil kekasihnya.

"Lu..?"

"Sehunnie menyebalkan!"

.

 _Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.._

.

Dan Sehun menatap layar handphonenya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

' _Kenapa jadi Luhan yang marah?'_

Tapi karena mengingat kekasihnya sudah sampai level tersedu manja, maka Oh Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengalah. Dia mencoba kembali menghubungi sang kekasih, tapi tidak di angkat.

Maka dia pun memutuskan mengirim pesan lewat media sosial yang sudah menjadi saksi cinta mereka itu saja.

"Sayangku, Baby Lu.. maafkan aku, oke? Sebenarnya, di awal hanya kau yang salah. Tapi akhirnya aku juga bersalah karena sudah membuat kau menangis. Maafkan aku ya, sayang?"

Selesai mengirim pesan, Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Seharusnya dia yang kesal, marah dan merajuk, tapi kenapa selalu Luhan yang membuatnya memohon maaf sampai seperti ini?

Oh iya, Sehun ingat prinsip Luhan dalam berpacaran dengannya adalah..

Pasal satu, Luhan selalu benar. Pasal dua, ketika Luhan salah, lihat lagi ke pasal satu.

Sehun tertawa sambil mengusak kasar wajahnya, dasar anak rusa manja! Luhan itu sering sekali membuat Sehun kesal, tapi selalu bisa membuat Sehun kembali jatuh ke dalam pesona dan cinta yang dia tawarkan.

Senyum Sehun berkembang kala melihat notifikasi pesan di akun media sosialnya itu. Dia tahu Luhan pasti akan memaafkan hanya dalam hitungan menit. Haha.

"Kenapa aku yang salah?! Hunnie yang salah!"

Senyum Sehun lenyap.

Uke selalu benar.

Luhan selalu benar.

Jika Luhan adalah kekasihmu, submissivemu, menjadi bottom atau uke dalam hubungan kalian, maka duniamu berada dalam kendalinya.

[Iya sayang. Hanya aku yang salah, maaf..]

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur, sepertinya dia mulai lelah.

.

.

Senyum setan tersungging di wajah cantiknya kala membaca pesan balasan dari seseorang yang berada di Korea Selatan itu.

"Rasakan. Enak saja mau main gila di belakangku, awas saja!"

Luhan mengarahkan kamera depannya sampai hampir menempel pada keningnya. Dia melakukan V sign dan mulai berselfie.

Luhan terkikik melihat hasil selfienya pagi ini. Foto tersebut hanya memperlihatkan mata cantiknya yang terpejam dan keningnya, serta jarinya yang membentuk V sign di depan mata kanannya.

"Maafkan aku juga, Hunnie.."

Luhan menyertakan fotonya itu, lalu kembali terkikik sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Luhan kembali mengambil handphone yang dia lempar ke atas bantalnya saat melihat ada notifikasi pesan masuk, dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sehun juga menyertakan sebuah foto dalam pesan yang dia kirim, dan dia merona malu setelah membaca pesannya.

[Adik cantik, bilang kepada kakakmu yang manja itu, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi dia selalu membuat hatiku terbakar cemburu. Selfienya sangat lucu, aku jadi rindu.]

Sehun mengirimkan fotonya ketika masih balita, dengan jaket denim dan pose memegang bibir yang sangat lucu, Luhan sampai malu sendiri melihatnya.

[Sehunnie, apa Lao Gao yang mengirimkannya kepadamu? Tolong jangan memposting foto secara sembarangan lagi di Weibo ku, sepertinya para fans menyadari perbedaan postingan antara kau dan aku. Mereka bahkan bisa membedakan tanda baca dan emoji yang biasa kita gunakan, serta jenis handphone yang tertera di Weibo ku. Kita harus berhati-hati sayang, saat ini fans kita sudah sangat pintar.]

Luhan menghela nafasnya, tapi dia tersenyum lagi ketika memandang foto serta pesan yang Sehun kirimkan kepadanya.

.

.

Sehun hampir saja tertidur saat matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam melihat ada notifikasi lagi di handphonenya.

[Iya sayang. Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu gemas melihat foto-foto masa kecilmu itu.]

[Aku yang balita memang menggemaskan. Tapi aku yang sekarang tampan.]

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat balasan pesan dari si rusa China itu.

Tiba-tiba saja otak jahilnya muncul.

Sehun mengetikkan beberapa huruf dan angka yang menjadi password akun Instagramnya.

Lalu Sehun mengetikkan kembali beberapa huruf dan angka, dan mengaktifkan akun Instagram lainnya (milik orang lain lebih tepatnya).

Sehun berhati-hati sekali ketika memposting foto itu, kalau sampai salah akun, habis sudah nasib mereka di tangan Dispatch.

Dia tertawa ketika melihat hasil karyanya.

[Hai pria tampan, coba lihat akun Instagram mu.]

Selesai mengirim pesan, Sehun kembali melihat akun Instagram itu yang langsung dibanjiri banyak like dan komentar, sambil tertawa membayangkan ekspresi kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca pesan yang Sehun kirim.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika masuk ke akun Instagram miliknya dan melihat kekasih albinonya itu kembali mengacak-acak akun media sosialnya.

Luhan menggigit kuping boneka beruang pink itu dengan kesal.

' _Sehunnie bodoh! Kemarin Weibo ku, sekarang Instagram ku!'_

Jemari mungil itu mengetik pesan dengan kecepatan penuh.

[Sehunnie! Bukan kah aku bilang untuk berhati-hati! Kau mau fans tahu hubungan kita, hah?!]

Notifikasi lagi.

[Tentu saja mau. Hahahaha.]

Luhan mengantuk, terserah. Sehun memang terkadang kurang waras. Untung saja wajahnya tampan, jadi Luhan tetap cinta.

[Terserah. Aku mengantuk. Ayo tidur, Hunnie.]

.

.

Sehun sedang membuka folder yang berisi foto-fotonya (kebanyakan isinya memang foto Luhan) dia sedang mengingat-ingat di mana dia menyimpan foto dirinya saat tampil di acara GDA kemarin yang diambil oleh sebuah fansite, saat notifikasi pesan dari Luhan masuk.

Sehun tertawa membaca pesan bernada kesal tersebut. Dia tidak langsung membalasnya.

Mata Sehun kembali menelusuri satu per satu foto-foto yang tersimpan di galeri handphonenya, dan.. dia menemukannya!

Dia pun memposting foto itu dengan sebuah caption yang singkat namun hangat.

Jemari Sehun kembali mengetik pesan untuk sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya.

[Iya sayang, ayo tidur. Kita harus beristirahat. Jangan menonton drama lagi. Good night, baby deer. Love you..]

Notifikasi terakhir yang Sehun lihat pagi ini.

[Tidak, aku juga mau tidur. Ini sudah pagi omong-omong. Good morning, Hunnie. Love you too..]

Dan mereka pun terlelap di iringi dengan banyaknya notifikasi like dan komentar para fans di akun Instagram masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _ **END.**_

.

.

.

Holla~

Ada yang kobam pagi ini?

Ini adalah bentuk kobam saya karena kode pasangan kampret itu subuh tadi.

Karena saya ngga paham banget sama penggunaan Weibo dan segala macemnya, mohon maaf kalau ada bagian dari ff ini yang tidak sesuai dengan aplikasi Weibo nya di dunia nyata.

Ini hanya hasil imajinasi saya yang kebangetan gemes sama kode-kode mereka.

Dan, saya ini seperti Sehun, yang belum sempet nonton Goblin karena sibuk, malas dan lain sebagainya (padahal katanya seru ya ceritanya? wkwk) jadi maaf juga ngga bisa menjabarkan kayak apa aja adegan dalam drama Goblin itu. Yang saya tahu Lee Dong Wook itu ganteng dan Goong Yoo itu Hot Daddy banget.

XD

Typo adalah sebagian dari iman, kan?

Sekian dan terima gaji pokoknya.

Salam 520! :*

.

Mind to review?

.


End file.
